Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 12
Nieuwe Tijdinghen wt den Leger van zijne Excellentie den Marquis Spinola, Ende den Leger voor Gulich. Met Tijdinghe wt des Graeff van Anhaltz Quartier. (New Tidings from the Army of his Excellency the Marquis Spínola, And the Army before Jülich. With Tidings from the Count of Anholt's Quarter.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 28 January 1622. Summary The Army under Spinola *The Army is in Gelre at Oud and Nieuwkercken, also around Rijnberck, where they will stay until Jülich* is taken. Because the walls of Cleves have been reduced, the Cleves Chancellory is now at Hayster. The Count of Anholt's quarter, 24 December 1621 *The Count of Anholt, unable to attack the Duke of Brunswick with his few cavalrymen, has held back to await the rest of the army, but not to waste time he has quartered his men a mile or half a mile from those of the Duke, who came against us with his whole force, well-mounted troops of about 1500 cavalrymen. When the Count saw them approaching he took up positions around a wood, to await our other men; in the meantime his Grace’s forragers and forrage-shooters ran through the woods, skirmishing with the Brunswickers, and when our enemy saw we were only 60 strong, he brought up his forces in good order and sent two strong troops against the forrage-shooters, but they fought them off, and a company of Croats and a company of Arquebussers came up under his Grace and charged the Troops, and relieved the forrage-shooters, so the Brunswicker sent two more troops to second the others; when his Grace saw they were too many he sent one of his captains with 300 musketeers against the Brunswicker, so that the enemy had to pull back with losses, and the Duke had a fine apple-grey horse shot dead under him. Then the Brunswickers pulled back beyond Amoeneberch, firing all the villages. In the meantime Landgrave Maurice sent a deputy to his Grace to reach agreement, protesting that his Land should not be touched; when his Grace said he had no orders, the deputy asked for a 3 day ceasefire, which was not granted, but when the Wurzburg troops reached us with artillery, his Grace marched to Amoeneberch, thinking the Duke would present himself in the field; when nobody was found, his Grace sent a trumpetter to Amoeneberch to demand its surrender, and was refused, but when he prepared to storm the city the Brunswickers left by a narrow path on which they could not be followed, so his Grace has taken and garrisoned the city and castle. Linz (undated) *The States are still together here and dare not leave before they bring together a great sum of money; instead of cash money they have had a lot of silverware brought into the Castle, and carried to the Mint. *The Saxons and Silesians are towards Moravia and Hungary, to prevent Jaegherendorp from invading with his many Turks and Tartars, and because peace has again been made between the King of Poland and the Turk, the Young King of Poland will invade Transylvania with 16,000 Cossacks. Cologne, 2 January 1622 *His Excellency Marquis Spinola* has drawn back to the Abbey at Gladbach, and all his men are lodged in the areas around Jülich*; before the frost the besieged set up two batteries between the Rur and the Schlosspforte, whence they shoot bravely, they have great shortage of meat and food in the city. Transcription 4 onthouden, om de reste vant’ volck te verwachten, soo en heeft hy nochtans den tijdt aldus niet willen verliesen, maer Resolveerde met zijne luttel Ruyters zijn Quartier te nemen eene Mijle, oft eene halve mijle vant’ Quartier vanden voornoemden Hertoch, Ondertusschen heeft den voornoemden Hertoch daer van gheadvizeert gheweest, ende hy is ons met zijne heele macht teghen ghecomen, bestaende in eenige wel gemonteerde Trouppen van ontrent vijfthien hondert Ruyters. Als den grave dese macht hadde gesien, so heeft hy zijn voordeel ontrent eenen Bosch inne ghenomen, om aldaer soo langhe te wachten tot dat one ander volck by ons hadden connen comen, Pnder-tusschen loopen haer Ghenadens Foriers, ende Foriers-Schutters door den Bosch, ende beginnen met de Bruynswijckers te Schermutzeren, Ende alsoo onse tegehnpartije merckte dat d’onse maer t’sestich sterck en waeren, soo heeft hy hem met alle zijne macht ende in goede Ordonnantie op eene hoochde ghepresenteert, edne heeft twee stercke Trouppen, die by zijne Wachtmeesters werden aenghevoert, teghens de Foriers-Schutters ghesonden, maer deselve Schutters hebben hen dapper gheweert, soo heeft zijne Genaede met een Compagnie Crauwaten, ende een Compagnie 5 Harquebouziers op de tegen partijens Trouppen ghechargeert, ende alsso de Foriers-Schutters doen ontzetten, daer over hebben de Buynswijcksche wederomme twee andere seer groote Trouppen ghesonden, om de andere te seconderen. Als nu zijne Ghenaede sach, datse te sterck wirden, soo heeft hy een van zijne Capiteynen met drye hondert Musquettiers teghens de Bruynswijcksche ghesonden, de welcke soo vromelijck hebben ghevochten, dat de teghenpartije met verlies van hondert Ruyters, ende eenighe ghequetsten, daer onder eenighe Lieutenanten zijn gheweest, heeft moeten wijcken, ende sy hebben den Hertoch een schoon Appel-grau Peert onder zij Lijff doodt gheschoten, van d’onse zijnder alleenelijcken ses doot ghebleven, ende dry Musquettiers ghequetst gheworden. Daer naer hebben hen de Bruynswijcxsche achter Amoeneberch gheretireert, ende allen de Dorpen midtsghaders die Nieustadt in Brandt ghesteken, meynende dat wy hen door den Brandt niet en souden connen vervolghen. Ondertusschen heeft den Heere Landt-Graeff Mauritius eenen Ghedeputeerden aen zijne Ghenaede ghesonden, om een Accoordt te maecken, hy heeft oock gheprotesteert, datmen zijn Landt niet en zoude aen 6 tasten, daer op heeft haere Genaede gheantwoort, dat hy gheen Ordre en hadde, waer op heeft den Ghedeputeerden drye daghen stilstandt oft Treves begheert, d’welck hem oock niet en is geconsenteert, maer als het Wurtzberchs volck te voet ende te Peerde met eenighe stucken Gheschudts sijn by ons ghearriveert, soo is zijne Ghenaede naer Amoeneberch ghemarcheert, meynende dat hem den Hertoch met zijn volc te velde sode hebben ghepresenteert, dan daer en heeft niemant gecompareert, soo heeft zijne Genaede alle zijn volc voor Ammeneborch gebracht, ende eenen Trompetter derrewaerts gheschickt, Die van binnen hebben hen seer Trotselijck ghehouden ende ghebraveert, Doen heeft zijne Ghenaede mine oft semblant ghemaeckt al oft hy de stadt wilde bestormen, daer over verlieten de Bruynswijcksche de Stadt ende t’Casteel, ende liepen eenen Engen wech aff, soo dat d’onse hen niet en conden volgen, ende zijne Ghenade heeft deselve stadt ende Casteel met Garnisoen beseth. ''Tijdinghe uut Lintz. De Heeren Staeten sijn alhier noch by malcanderen, sy en dorven niet vertrecken voor datse een groote Somme Gheldts by een en brenghen. Sy hebben in plaetse van Contanten Ghelde, veel 7 Marck Silver-werck int Casteel doen draeghen, d’welckmen inde Munte voert. Voorders so ligt het Sacx ende Slesichs volc ontrent Meyeren oft Moravien, ende Hongharijen, omme te verhueden ende te beletten dat den Jaegherendorp die veel Turcken ende Tartaren by hem heeft int Landt niet en valle, Ende want den Peys tusschen den Coninck van Polen ende den Turck wederomme is ghesloten, soo sal den Jonghen Coninck van Polen met sesthien Duysent Cosagghen in Sevenberghen oft Transsilvanien vallen. ''Tijdinghe uut Ceulen vanden 2. Januarij. Sijn Excellentie den Marquis Spinola heeft hem inde Abdije tot Gladtbach gheretireert, ende alle zijn volck heeft hen inde naeste plaetsen ontrent Gulick gheleghen, geleghert, omme aldaer te overwinteren, maer Graeff Hendrick vanden Berghe die blijft voor Gulick ligghen. De Belegherde hebben voor den Vorst tusschen de Roer ende de Slot Poorte twee Batterijen opgheworpen daer wt sy dapper schieten, sy hebben groot gebreck van Vleesch, ende toespijse inde Stadt. end matter :FINIS. :::V.C.D.W.A. Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220128 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 28 January 1622 Category:Stories datelined the Army under Spinola, 1622 1224 Category:Stories datelined Linz 0102